


The power of the mind

by MayMayColt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Drama, El nogitsune se va pero deja algo de poder en Stiles, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Romance, Stiles puede leer la mente
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMayColt/pseuds/MayMayColt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situado después del Nogitsune<br/>El verano ha comenzado en Beacon Hills y Stiles intenta superar todo lo ocurrido durante su posesión, más las cosas nunca son tan sencillas como parecen, y unos extraños sucesos rodean a Stiles.<br/>¿Acaso el Nogitsune ha regresado? ¿Es quizá otra cosa, algo más?<br/>Stiles tendrá que buscar la solución nuevamente a sus problemas y aprender a vivir con ello, o quizás no<br/>Algo está claro, Derek Hale va a ser una pieza vital a la hora de lidiar con ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a tod@s!!  
> Como podéis ir viendo lo de los summarys y los tags siguen sin ser lo mio xD  
> El caso es que me he atrevido por primera vez a escribir un fic largo, calculo que tendrá alrededor de 20 capítulos, y quería compartirlo con todos vosotros.  
> Será Sterek, por supuesto, pero aviso de antemano que avanzará poquito a poquito, eso sí, sin pausa :) e intentaré subir un capitulo a la semana  
> Ahora si, os dejo que comencéis a leer, espero que os guste!!

Hoy es el primer día oficial de verano en Beacon Hills. En el pueblo se respira la emoción, la alegría. Se puede ver a numerosos jóvenes subiendo maletas a sus coches para irse de vacaciones con los amigos, las risas inundan las calles y todo el mundo parece portar una gran sonrisa en su cara.  
Claro, que no todo el mundo comparte ese sentimiento de felicidad.  
Stiles permanece tumbado en su cama con la habitación en penumbras, lleva un buen rato despierto, horas más bien, con la mirada fija en el techo de su cuarto, los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, con la música de los cascos resonando en sus oídos, tan fuerte que incluso desde fuera puede adivinarse que canción está sonando, sin mover un solo músculo, intentando simplemente dejar la mente en blanco y no pensar en nada.  
Porque si lo hace, si se para a pensar aunque solo sea un segundo vendrán las lágrimas y el ataque de pánico, y no puede permitirlo.  
Ha pasado un mes desde la muerte de Allison y Aiden, desde que el Nogitsune se fue, y cada día es peor que el anterior, la culpabilidad le arrastra a un pozo sin fondo del que no sabe cómo salir.  
No es el único que lo está pasando mal, por supuesto, Scott y Lydia están igual que él, Isaac también, pero todos lo están intentando, porque saben que a su amiga no les habría gustado verlos así, se apoyan mutuamente y se consuelan cuando el otro no puede más y las lágrimas aparecen, pero Stiles no puede participar en eso.  
Sus amigos han intentado animarle, convencerle de que él no tiene la culpa, de que tiene que seguir hacia delante, pero ellos no lo comprenden, ellos solo han perdido a sus amigos y su amor, él también los ha perdido, sí, pero también los mató. Y no importa cuántas veces intenten convencerle de lo contrario.  
Sigue fingiendo que está bien, sigue bromeando, guardándose sus lágrimas para sí, y sigue levantándose de su cama aun cuando haya días en que lo único que quiere hacer es cerrar sus ojos y no volverlos a abrir nunca más.  
Sabe que no engaña a nadie, pero también sabe que no puede arrastrar a sus amigos a ese pozo de auto compasión y culpabilidad, no mientras ellos parecen estar saliendo adelante, no quiere que se preocupen por él, porque no lo merece, si él hubiese sido más fuerte nada de eso habría pasado.  
De repente, aún con la música a tope, una voz distorsionada se cuela en los oídos de Stiles. Cierra los ojos y mantiene la respiración para contener el ataque de pánico que amenaza con comenzar, cuando vuelve a sentirla y nota como algo blando le golpea en la cara, es cuando se gira y ve a su padre gritándole desde la puerta. No puede evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio.  
-¡Stiles! ¡Llevo media hora llamándote, levántate y mueve tu culo a desayunar conmigo!  
Cierra los ojos y se prepara mentalmente para sobrevivir un día más, cuando está lo suficientemente mentalizado abandona la cálida cama de un bote y baja con pasos pesados a la cocina donde su padre le espera tomando una gran taza de café, parece mayor y con aspecto cansado, y Stiles se odia un poquito más por ser siempre el foco de atención y angustia en su padre.  
Se sienta y comienza a desayunar en silencio, desde donde está sentado el castaño se puede ver la entrada de la casa, y como al lado de la puerta hay apoyada una pequeña maleta marrón, siente como el corazón se le estruja al verla  
-Podría hacer una llamada, seguro que se las apañarán sin mí  
La voz abatida de su padre le saca de su ensimismamiento y le obliga a dejar de mirar la maleta  
-No, no pueden. Por eso te han llamado papá  
Intenta sonar alegre, aunque sabe que no engaña a nadie  
-No estás bien Stiles, no puedo dejarte solo después de todo lo que ha pasado, ni siquiera sé por qué dije que iría en su momento  
Sintió que si alargaba la mano podría agarrar la culpabilidad de su padre de lo pesada que era  
-Dijiste que irías porque hay niñas muriendo papá, porque los agentes andan perdidos y necesitan a alguien con más experiencia que les asesore, y por qué no, porque necesitas recuperar tú reputación que tanto se ha dedicado a machacar el padre de Scott  
Su padre soltó un sonoro resoplido  
-Tú eres más importante que todo eso  
-Voy a estar bien papá, te lo prometo -intentó sonar lo más determinado posible a pesar que a él mismo le aterraba la idea de estar solo durante tiempo indefinido-Esas niñas te necesitan  
-Siempre podrías hablar con Scott y Melissa, no tienes por qué quedarte solo hijo  
La preocupación en su voz era notable, y Stiles rememoró la discusión que habían tenido casi todos los días desde que le llamaron del condado vecino hace una semana  
-Ya te lo he dicho papá, quiero estar solo, de verdad, estaré bien, al fin y al cabo por una vez en mucho tiempo Beacon está en calma- Se obliga a sonreír y a poner buena cara- si algo sucede te llamaré  
-Bien, más te vale, quiero hablar contigo todos los días ¿Entendido?  
Tras el asentimiento del menor coge su chaqueta y mira el reloj  
-Debería irme ya  
Ambos avanzan hacia la entrada con pasos pesados, intentando alargar el momento de la despedida lo máximo posible, queriendo decirse millones de cosas y sin embargo guardando silencio  
Siente como los brazos de su padre le rodean y tiene que hacer su máximo esfuerzo por no soltar un sollozo y un quedo “no te vayas”  
-Te quiero hijo  
Los ojos del hombre están llorosos y a Stiles no le hace falta un espejo para saber que debe verse igual o peor que su padre  
-Yo también papá, ten cuidado  
Ya no hay nada más que decirse, así que no dilatan más el momento, su padre agarra con fuerza la maleta y sale por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí suavemente  
Stiles se deja resbalar hasta el suelo y se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos. Su padre aún no se ha ido y ya le ha mentido  
-Joder… murmura a la nada  
****  
Se alegra brevemente de que su padre se haya ido esa misma mañana, pues desde que había pasado todo aquello del Nogitsune aún se había vuelto más protector con él, y de no haber sido así no sabe cómo lo habría engañado para escaparse a las 12 de la noche al bosque  
Es una fresca noche de verano, y Lydia tirita a su lado haciendo que la luz de su linterna oscile levemente. Sin mediar palabra Stiles se quita su chaqueta y se la posa por los hombros, la pelirroja le otorga una muda sonrisa de agradecimiento  
No puede evitar pensar lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas con Lydia, la complicidad existente entre ellos, tanta que pueden saber qué es lo que pasa por la mente del otro con solo una mirada, supone que el hecho de haber madurado y darse cuenta que no estaba enamorado realmente de ella ayudó a forjar su amistad, pero lo que de verdad lo hizo fue la posesión del Nogitsune, la muerte de Allison y Aiden  
Nunca comprenderá como la chica puede mirarle sin culparle por ello, y eso hace que la admire todavía más.  
No sabe cómo, ni por qué, pero una vez más han acabado solos los dos humanos en el bosque mientras los hombres lobos siguen rastros y pistas en la otra punta de la arboleda, demasiado lejos para su seguridad.  
Sospechan que son cazadores, un grupo pequeño de dos o quizás tres, dispararon a Isaac hace un par de días y se han dedicado a plagar el bosque y el pueblo de trampas, llevan desde entonces buscándolos, pero sin ningún resultado  
Escuchan un ruido un poco más adelante y ambos se tensan, para a continuación relajarse al ver salir a un conejo correteando, la pelirroja elabora una sonrisa de alivio y cuando Stiles se gira a devolvérsela, escucha otro sonido, más cerca, no le da tiempo a volverse, pues siente un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, todo le da vueltas, y antes de procesar nada más la negrura se apodera de su visión y cae inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo todavía no aparece Derek, pero os prometo que en el siguiente aparecerá ya de una vez para quedarse :)  
> ¡Espero que os guste!

Siente la cabeza pesada y como todas las extremidades de su cuerpo le tiran molestas, vagamente es consciente de que se encuentra atado, a un árbol probablemente, y le cuesta recordar que es lo que ha pasado, hasta que recuerda a Lydia, el bosque y el golpe.  
Abre los ojos atenazado por la preocupación  
-¡Lydia! ¡Lydia!  
La busca desesperado, con la bilis subiéndole por la garganta, y es entonces cuando la ve, unos pocos metros más adelante, recargada contra un árbol, sus manos atadas tras él, con su melena ondeando suavemente al viento, casi parecería que está dormida, descansando, si no fuera por el pequeño reguero de sangre que le gotea desde la frente.

Tira de sus cuerdas en un vano intento desesperado por acercarse, un carraspeo y una risa burlona le obligan a apartar su mirada de la pelirroja, y a afrontar la situación en la que están.  
Ante él se encuentran una pareja de cazadores, bien entrados en la cuarentena, uno más que otro, con el pelo lleno de canas aquí y allá y escopetas en ambas manos  
Agarra el ataque de pánico que amenaza con asolarle y lo manda de nuevo al fondo, tomando el control, no es la primera vez que se ven en una situación así, ni tampoco será la última recuerda, así que decide entretener a los cazadores con lo mejor que sabe hacer, hablando, hasta que su manada venga a salvar el día o Lydia despierte y grite, lo que sea que ocurra antes  
-Así que vosotros sois los que habéis estado dando por culo en Beacon Hills  
Su voz suena con chulería y segura, sin titubeos  
-Vaya vaya, parece que la bella durmiente ha despertado, y sabe hablar- Lo dice con burla, como si se estuviese riendo de un chiste privado  
Si la intuición no le falla a Stiles, cosa que duda, el que habla es el líder del grupo, y también algo mayor que el otro, sus ojos muestran frialdad, dureza, no trasmiten ningún tipo de emoción, es casi como si mirases a los ojos de un cadáver  
-Se supone que tenéis un código, mi manada no ha hecho nada, es más, si hicieseis bien vuestro trabajo os daríais cuenta de que son ellos los que protegen Beacon Hills gilipollas

Está enfadado, furioso, apenas ha pasado un mes desde lo del Nogitsune, y en lugar de dejarlos recuperarse y recomponerse vienen a molestar un par de cazadores que al parecer no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer, demasiado obtusos para darse cuenta de que ellos no son los malos allí  
-Pues al parecer no hicisteis un buen trabajo el mes pasado, donde varios inocentes murieron misteriosamente ¿no?  
A continuación se inclina hacia él, como si fuera a contarle un secreto, y susurra con suavidad en su oreja  
-Además nosotros no tenemos códigos  
Y por la frialdad con la que lo dice y por el escalofrío que le provocan sus palabras, Stiles sabe que están jodidos.  
EL castaño no puede evitar mirar a su alrededor, con la esperanza de ver a Scott y Derek dispuestos a salvarles, y algo en sus gestos le delatan, pues el cazador ríe  
-Yo no esperaría que viniesen, les tenemos muy entretenidos con ballestas automáticas y acónito en la otra punta del bosque  
Sus palabras desconciertan al humano, ¿Acaso tenían todo preparado?, ¿Tenían pensado separarles desde un principio?, ¿Les han estado observando?  
La voz del cazador le saca de sus cavilaciones  
-Te diré lo que vamos a hacer, mi colega aquí presente y yo os vamos a torturar a ti y a esa pequeña putita pelirroja, dejaremos que vuestros gritos se oigan por todo el bosque y que el olor de vuestra sangre conduzca a esos amiguitos lupinos hasta aquí, y entonces los mataremos, eso suponiendo que hayan sobrevivido a las trampas claro, si no os torturaremos y mataremos

Lo narra cómo quien narra el tiempo, y Stiles sabe con absoluta certeza que no es la primera vez que lo hacen.  
No replica, ni tampoco suplica y ruega, pues sabe que no les va a servir en absoluto, en su lugar cierra los ojos e intenta concentrarse en buscar una solución, puede sentir como el segundo cazador abre una bolsa y empieza a sacar materiales y a hablar entre susurros con el líder

Que Lydia despertase y gritase sería la solución perfecta, pues está seguro de que esos cazadores no se han enfrentado al grito de una banshee en su vida, y que no saben el poder que contiene la humana, pero una vez más el mundo parece estar en su contra y Lydia no da ningún signo de despertar.  
Siente como la desesperación comienza a hacer mella en su interior, el patético humano que una vez más no hizo nada y dejó morir a sus amigos  
El humano maldito, que lo único que hace es acumular cadáveres de sus amigos a sus pies.  
Siente como algo oscuro crece en su interior, como la rabia, la ira y la desesperación se abren paso, inundándole poco a poco, hasta que puede notar como algo oscuro y peligroso, algo nuevo se instala dentro de él, algo demasiado parecido a lo que sintió cuando estaba poseído por el Nogitsune, solo que esta vez está solo él y nadie más 

En cualquier otro momento habría rechazado temeroso esa cosa, ese poder, pero aunque no sepa qué es exactamente, intuye que es lo único que puede ayudarlos en esos momentos, así que en lugar de negarlo entre lágrimas, lo acepta y lo acoge con los brazos abiertos.  
Cuando abre los ojos siente que nada volverá a ser igual, no sabe que es lo que acaba de pasar, y no quiere pararse a analizarlo por temor a que se evapore, pero se siente diferente, poderoso.

Los cazadores siguen ajenos al cambio que se ha operado en el humano, preparando los elementos de tortura, sin ser conscientes de que han pasado de cazadores a convertirse en presa  
Puede notar como una energía, oscura y peligrosa le recorre el cuerpo, siente como todo su interior vibra, en un intento por contenerla, como si fuese a explotar si no la liberase de una vez.  
Mira a su alrededor sin saber que busca, guiándose solo por el instinto que le otorga esa cosa, esa energía, y entonces lo ve, al segundo cazador, está apoyado en un árbol, afilando con parsimonia un cuchillo, y una única palabra viene a su mente: Débil

Así que se concentra en él, no piensa, solo se deja llevar por la intuición que le indica que está haciendo lo correcto, se relaja y le observa, fijamente, sin parpadear si quiera, le mira hasta que deja de sentir todo lo demás a su alrededor.  
Deja de sentir las cuerdas en sus muñecas, el dolor de cabeza, los ruidos del bosque, las voces de los cazadores, y de repente, sin saber cómo exactamente, una voz resuena dentro de su cabeza  
-A Dann le gusta demasiado montar la escenita, solo quiero que vengan de una vez los putos lobos, cazarlos e irme a casa de una jodida vez  
No sabe cómo lo ha logrado, y tampoco quiere pensarlo en ese momento, pero es vagamente consciente de que ha entrado en la mente del cazador más joven, sabe que si lo piensa con detenimiento se romperá la conexión que ha creado y sucumbirá a un ataque de pánico completamente aterrado, así que deja todo de lado y una vez más deja que el instinto le guíe, quiere averiguar más, leer más, descubrir algo que los saque de esa situación, es entonces cuando las imágenes le comienzan a llegar a su mente

En ellas puede ver al cazador de joven tendrá unos 5 años y su madre le llama ente risas, el nombre de Jim le retumba en su mente antes de cambiar de imagen, ahora tiene 10 y es golpeado por unos chicos de su clase, 16 cuando una chica se burla de él rompiéndole el corazón, las imágenes pasan sin cesar, permitiéndole conocer parte de su vida, viéndole crecer, hasta que le ve alrededor de la treintena, corriendo por el bosque con algo persiguiéndole tras él, y Dann, aparece en escena, puede ver como Jim lo idolatra prácticamente al instante.  
Desde entonces casi todas las imágenes son de él con Dann, como este le enseña a cazar, como lo acoge casi como a un hijo a pesar de la poca diferencia de edad, como van juntos de cazería, matando todo lo que encuentran a su paso  
Es entonces cuando otras imágenes llegan a él, y Stiles sonríe satisfecho, ha encontrado lo que quería.

 

Cuando abre los ojos le sorprende darse cuenta de que nadie se ha dado percatado de lo sucedido, ni siquiera el propio Jim  
Todavía siente parte de la energía a su alrededor, es mucho más débil, pero Stiles se siente más poderoso que nunca.  
-Yo no haría lo que tienes pensado Dann, si os vais ahora puede que mi manada no os mate  
Puede ver la confusión en ambos rostros, y se permite disfrutar levemente de la sensación de controlar la situación  
-¿Cómo coño sabe mi nombre?, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no digas mi nombre? ¡Joder!  
-¡Yo no he dicho nada!  
-Deberías tranquilizarte Dann, Jimmy no ha dicho nada  
Puede ver como palidecen, Dann le señala con el cuchillo, furioso  
-No sé qué clase de broma es esta y como sabes nuestros nombres pero…  
El humano sonríe  
-Créeme cuando te digo que sé muchas cosas, aunque la pregunta aquí es cuanto sabes tú acerca de Jimmy-gira su rostro casi con pasividad, con chulería-¿Hay algo que quieras contar Jimmy?  
Dice su nombre casi en un susurro, provocándole, incitando a que pierda el control, y no tiene que esperar demasiado.  
Jim se abalanza sobre él, cuchillo en mano, dispuesto a matarle, más nunca llega a su objetivo, pues Dann le intercepta, quita el cuchillo y le suelta un furioso  
-Mantén el control  
Acto seguido se gira hacia el humano, su rostro recompuesto de la impresión, retomando el control de la situación  
-No sé qué es lo que piensas chaval, pero no vas a lograr enfrentarnos, lo único que vas a lograr es que te torturemos con el doble de ganas y hagamos más lenta tu agonía- una vez más en lo que va de noche se inclina hacia él como si fuera a contarle un secreto y susurra- cuando acabe contigo me suplicarás que te mate  
Stiles no ve afectado por esa confesión  
-¿Crees que no lograré enfrentaros porque sois como hermanos?, es cierto, lo sé, le quieres casi como a un hijo, le has enseñado todo lo que sabe y salvado la vida en cientos de ocasiones, le has abierto las puertas de tu casa y has compartido todo lo que tienes con él  
Puede ver como da un paso hacia tras, trastabillando, con el miedo pintado en su cara, y es entonces cuando suelta la bomba, soltando las palabras lentamente, dejando que calen, disfrutándolas  
-Hasta a tu mujer  
Apenas lo ve llegar cuando siente el primer golpe en el rostro, y después de ese otro y otro, y cuando comienza a perder la esperanza siente como alguien se lo quita de encima, más no es Scott ni ninguno de la manada, si no Dann  
Jim se levanta furioso, con la mirada totalmente ida  
-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, ¿Acaso le crees?  
Sin embargo Dann no responde, se limita a mirar fijamente a Stiles, así que este no pierde el momento, escupe la sangre y vuelve al contraataque  
-Vamos Dann, no digas que no lo intuías, todo el tiempo que Jimmy pasaba en casa con Linda, las constantes invitaciones de tu mujer para que se quede a cenar y a dormir… La verdad es que se iban a follar al cuarto de invitados, ese que tiene el cuadro de una margarita azul en la pared  
Jim salta hacia él como empujado por un resorte  
-¡Maldito hijo de puta!  
Una vez más se abalanza con intenciones de golpear a Stiles, pero es retenido de nuevo por Dann, quien esta vez se interpone entre el humano y él y lo empuja con violencia  
-Dime que no es verdad  
-¿De verdad le crees?, ¡Está claro que es un monstruo Dann!, ¡No sé qué es, pero está jugando con nuestras mentes!  
Desde su posición Stiles puede ver la espalda del mayor, como la vena de su cuello se marca, palpitando furiosa, y como una de sus manos presiona con fuerza la escopeta. Incluso sin mirarle la cara siente como empieza a dudar, a flaquear ligeramente, así que vuelve a hablar  
-La pequeña Maggie tiene los ojos azules Dann, nadie de tu familia los tiene así, son exactamente iguales a los de Jimmy

Puede ver como la espalda de Dann se tensa por sus palabras y como levanta la escopeta apuntando a un pálido Jimmy  
Puede que no vea la cara de Dann, pero sí puede ver al otro cazador, puede ver lo blanco que está, como todo su cuerpo tiembla, y como un par de lágrimas cuelgan de sus pestañas.  
Su voz suena rota cuando habla  
-Solo fue una vez Dann, por favor, ella te quiere  
Después de eso el sonido de un disparo resuena por todo el bosque.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado?  
> Cualquier crítica o comentario es bien recibido, la verdad es que me encanta leer vuestras opiniones, siempre motivan y te ayudan a mejorar :)  
> 1besito muy gordo y gracias por leer!!


End file.
